Titans Gone Wild!
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Summary: With fans and desperate news reporters trying to get the scoop on the titans, things get a little complicated… RobStar RavBBish Read, review, make me happy!
1. As Told by TV

Titans Gone Wild!

Summary: With fans and desperate news reporters trying to get the scoop on the titans, things get a little complicated… RobStar RavBBish

A/N: This idea came to me out of my feelings for Star stalkers, fake magazines, and news shows that won't give stars any privacy… I hope you'll like it! Please review!

Chapter One (As Told By TV)

Another normal day in titans tower, Raven sat in the corner trying to read her book, but was having slight difficulties as Beast Boy kept making stupid faces, and talking while she was trying to read. Robin had gained control of the remote and was channel surfacing a-channel-a-second while trying to explain to Starfire how the TV worked. Meanwhile the TV barely got a word out per station, "Chickens…..taking….over…Pluto…Tuesday….milk…shoes…for…breakfast…..Titans…..Barbie's!"

"Whoa! Go back! That channel was talking about us! Discussing my good looks no doubt…" Beast Boy raised his head, proudly. Raven snorted in response. Because of her emotions she didn't feel safe laughing but had recently began snorting instead.

"Oh yes Robin, return the channels please, for I wish to know more of the Pluto-conquering-chick-corns!" Starfire nodded.

Robin began back-pedaling the channels, "No Star, not every channel tells the same story… How do I explain this? Each channel talks about something different…"

"So we may not milk shoes for breakfast?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"Wait there it is!" Said Beastboy.

Sure enough a large picture of the team was on the screen… The reporters continued talking, "Now I know all you folks out there in TV-land are wondering…"

"Robin… Are we in "VT"land? I thought we were on Earth…" Starfire twisted a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear!" Said Beastboy.

"…Are the titans good or bad?", finished the reporter.

"What kind of stupid question is that!" Beastboy nearly shouted.

"Now it is to you that I do the "Shh"-ing." Starfire said to Beastboy, putting a pinkie over her mouth.

"….Do we really feel comfortable putting the safety of our beloved Jump City in the hands of teens?" The news anchor blathered on, "We asked some locals to see what they had to say on the matter…"

A the screen switch to the face of a total hardcore guy who was nodding his head, " The titans? OH yeah! Them! Yeah they're pretty cool. Savin' the city and stuff…Too goodie two shoe for my taste, 'cept Raven, she can call me anytime."

Raven snorted, Beast Boy turned slightly greener, "If he isn't careful he'll be getting a call from me!"

The shot switched to a girl, Junior in high school, dressed in pink from head to toes, she was talking a mile a minute, "Those titans are like… you know…. Like soooo totally cool. Like I mean really! Ya know? And they're all like …you know? And Raven and Beastboy just make like the cutest couple!"

A slight crash was heard and a long slash appeared on one of the windows, which was outlined in black. Raven winced, "Sorry…"

"Oh you KNOW you like me! We ARE the cutest couple you know!" Beast Boy danced around Raven in an annoying manner.

"Oh Friends why did you not tell us of your most glorious endeavor!" Starfire shouted.

"Because our "relationship" is nonexistent unless we're in Beast Boy's head." Raven said totally monotone.

"Ouch", said Beast Boy.

Raven shrugged, "Sorry had to be said."

Beast Boy gave her a playful shove, "Don't deny your true feelings. You like me, I can tell."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Riiiiiiight."

The shot switched again to a girl whose straight black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her black glasses were slipping off her nose. She pushed her glasses up, "Scientifically speaking the titans are quite dynamical. A force to be reckoned with, if you will. Right now we, the citizens of jump city, share a commensalism symbiosis relationship with the titans. Meaning that they offer us assistance, but we do nothing to help them. Think about that for a while."

Beast Boy starred at the screen no doubt trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about.

Then the screen changes to a girl dressed only in black, green, red and yellow, "I'm Robin's biggest fan!" Robin shivered at the sight of her. "Yeah we go everywhere together, movies, dances, sometimes he even takes me to battles, thinking about letting me join the team. I am his girlfriend after all…"

Starfire's lip shook, "Robin? I… I… thought that…"

"Not my girlfriend Star, and I'd never add her onto the team, that's be one Robin too many", Robin assured her.

"But why did she said things so untruthful?" Star asked.

"To get attention, I guess. Some people have weird obsessions." Robin said.

Star cocked her head, not fully understanding, "You and that…that girl… are NOT doing the going out?"

No no no, a thousand times no. Liars aren't my type", he brushed a stray lock of hair behind Star's ear, and she blushed. "Trust me, there I guys out there who say the same things about you… Lets turn this TV off before it does anymore damage…"

By that time the channel had gone to commercial, Cyborg walked through the door, "Hey yall, what'd I miss?"

Robin looked Star in the eye, "Nothing important."

"Oh yes absolutely most certainly nothing important. Less than important evil liar chlorbags! That is all." Star nodded.

"Well then… Ok", Cyborg scratched the back of his head.

"Hey look we're on TV… again!" Said Beast Boy. A commercial had popped up advertising teen titan dolls. "No way! I KNOW I'm taller than that!"

"They put me… in a pink cloak…That's… not right." Raven said.

"Hey and look at that T-Car replica! That is NOT cool man!" Some kid pushed the T-Car and it went a ways then fell to pieces.

"Why is my hair orange?" Asked Robin.

"And why is my hair black?" Asked an equally confused Starfire.

"Ok that's it. We are turning OFF the TV. I think we may need to talk to the media, because this is getting out of hand…"

A/N: Ok as I've been getting older (I'm 15), my writing has been losing it's funny edge… No I don't want it funny ALL the time, but I like stories that make you laugh at parts. In my other stories I've had to work really hard to get "the funny" back. SO tell me… How am I doing? Please read and review!


	2. Super Mess of the Press

Chapter 2 (Super Mess of the Press)

It wasn't too hard for Robin to arrange for a press conference, in fact people had been flood the towers phone lines all week begging for exclusive interviews. Press wasn't exactly Robin's favorite part of the job, after all the team was made of super heroes, not super stars. However Beast Boy, who loved the press, had slowly been pushing Robin into the idea and when Robin saw the dysfunctional toys, it was the last straw. But still, Robin was starting to have his doubts about the whole thing… But Robin, being Robin would not tell a soul, or give in to the imposing stage fright. He calmly collected himself and gave some last minute directions to his team, "Ok team, the plan is to keep it simple, answer one question at a time and stick together. And just- try not to say anything stupid." Robin glanced at Beast Boy.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" Beast Boy pouted folding his arms across his chest in a child-like manner.

Robin merely raised an eyebrow in response, "You know why."

"Maybe… Just maybe I don't. Maybe I've forgotten." Beastboy threw out a hip defiantly.

"We haven't held any press conferences since you hogged the media at the first one."

"Dude, I was just answering the questions."

"Yeah, you spent an hour rambling about yourself, and trying to brainwash everyone to only eat Tofu", said Cyborg, also raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, I was not brainwashing anyone! I was just suggesting that they try it once! Has it ever occurred to you that if people tried tofu they might like it?" Asked Beast Boy, taking a step toward Cyborg.

"No", said Cyborg.

"Friends…" Starfire attempted to cut in.

But Cyborg wasn't done, "I like meat but you don't see me snatching microphones away from teammates, and screaming madly, "EAT MEAT OR DIE!""

"I never said-" Beastboy protested.

"TEAM! We're on in five. We need a plan. Any ideas about what we could talk about?" Robin asked.

"I could sing the standard song of friendship and joy!" exclaimed Starfire excitedly.

"NO!" Shouted all of the team.

"You do not enjoy my songs?" Asked a heart broken Star.

The team exchanged glances until finally Robin spoke, "No Star, we love your songs it's just… We only have a limited amount of time, and we need to address the issues like…"

"How my outfit is NOT and will never be PINK", hissed Raven, eyes slightly twitching as she spat out the word pink.

After a moment of silent starring Beast Boy spoke up, "Really? I thought you looked good in pink…"

Raven starred at Beast Boy trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Anyway…" Robin continued, "Answer the questions, don't say anything dumb, try to take it one question at a time, and we should be fine."

"Teen titans? You're on in 2, get on the stage", a man that was helping with the press conference ordered.

The team glanced at Robin for orders but her he shrugged, "You heard the man, go!"

No sooner did the titans shuffle on the stage did all the reporters explode with questions all at once, "Where do you find time to brush your teeth?" "Any favorite TV shows?" "Who are your mentors?" "Raven, did you dye your hair that color?" "What color is your underwear?" "Ever considered adopting pets from an animal shelter?" "Beast boy, Mister Beast boy over here! Why is your skin green?" "How did you all meet?" "Cyborg, how does it feel to be a mechanical man?" "Who are your crushes?" "How'd you find each other?" "Ever considered taking over the world?" "Robin! You're the team leader- has this team ever considered adding any new members?" "Did any of you watch Barney when you were younger?" "STARFIRE! Will you marry me!"

"Enough!" Robin yelled, Starfire took a sep behind Robin, " For all your…Very important questions to be answered, we're going to need to set some ground rules. First rule: Nobody is allowed to ask Starfire to marry them. Second rule: No yelling over each other, one question at a time. Got it? Good. You…wit the hat, first question."

"Ever thought about starting a band?"

Robin laugh, "Nah, we really don't have the time, and my voice is horrible."

"Man, who are you kidding?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes Robin, your singing voice is most delightful!" said Starfire nodding.

Robin blushed, "Er… Thanks. But when have your heard me singing?"

Starfire shrugged, "The showering device." The audience full of reporters burst out laughing.

Robin turned bright red, "Next question, and please keep in mind that we're not supermodels, we're super HEROES."

"Except Starfire right?" A reporter asked.

Starfire tugged on Robin's sleeve and whispered in his ear, "What do they mean Robin?"

Robin bit his lip, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's a supermodel AND a superhero right? I mean she's got the looks, if you know what I mean", said the reporter, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, friend, I am thinking that you do not comprehend. I am a part of this team and nothing more." Starfire said.

"Well, little lady, rumor has it that you're going to be offered a modeling contract with-"

"-That's ridiculous!" Robin interrupted.

"I am sorry, but your friend Rumor, has it wrong", Star spoke slowly, still not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Starfire's place is with us, the teen titans, and we've heard no word of such an offer. Next question." Robin insisted/

"Robin why are you so protective of Starfire there? Something going on that the press should know about?"

Robin turned red again, "Well… er…um…"

"Robin is my best friend, he has taught me much about your world, and I am forever grateful to him", Star said diplomatically.

"Yeah what Star said, we're best friends", Robin said.

"So you call her Star huh? How sweet!" The entire audience "Ah"-ed.

"Um… Closing questions please…." Robin stammered.

"Have any of you been informed that there was discussion of a movie in the making, about your many adventures?"

"Really? Man that's sweet!" Cyborg nodded.

"Dude!", Beastboy got really excited, "I mean… yeah that's cool… I figured they'd be coming around after…" Beastboy would have continued but he found his mouth stuck together surrounded in black. Beastboy glared at Raven who shrugged a shoulder at him.

"Last question", Raven advised.

"Ok Raven this one is for you: Do you guys ever fight?"

"People often forget that we're just like anyone else, sure we fight, but we're friends, it's what we do." Raven shrugged.

Robin nodded, "Well put Raven. Remember we're normal people-aliens-robots, just like anyone else." Then Robin pushed the titans off the stage. Once they were safely backstage Robin whispered, "We're NEVER doing that again."

A/N: Well, there you go. I want to take this time to say that I think team titans come from Earth-2, which should mean that the Earth-1 Starfire actually did model. Because I remember Mirage trying to convince her Nightwing that he wouldn't like Starfire because she posed for pictures in the nude. So after that random information, I'd really like it if you'd review…Thanku. (Yes I said Thanku!)


	3. Tour of the Tower

Chapter 3 (Tour of the Tower)

"Is it just me or has media been really…weird, lately…" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda bizarre that after all these years, NOW they want a tour of the tower…" Cyborg added.

"I say we lock the doors and don't let them in." Said Raven.

"Dude, we totally have to do this! Little kids have spent years imagining what this place is like!" Beastboy said.

The whole team starred at Beastboy, Robin spoke, "Why are you for the tour? Your room is a mess!"

"So? I'm just like any other normal teenager!" Beastboy said.

"Then why are the rest of our rooms clean?" Asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow.

"Hellooo, I said normal teenagers… Robin's obsessive, you're a robot, Starfire's an alien, and I'm not quite sure what Raven over here is…" Said Beastboy.

"You're green. You call that normal?" Raven asked.

"Hey at least I WAS normal at one point!" Said Beastboy.

"So were we!" Said Cyborg and Robin.

"Oh", said Beastboy, "Heh, heh, my bad…"

"Friends, I think the media will resort to other methods if we do not give them the tour ourselves", Starfire said.

Robin shrugged, "She's right. Let's take a vote. For the tour?"

"I got nothing to hide", Cyborg shrugged as he raised a hand.

"Count me in", nodded Starfire.

"Totally in", agreed Beastboy.

"And I say we just get it over with." Said Robin.

All eyes turned to Raven. "What?" She asked.

"What's your vote?"

"I told you, against. I say we upgrade security, this is our home and they have no right to come barging in here with cameras." Raven said.

"You just don't want them to see your room", said Beastboy.

"Said it before, I'll say it again" Nobody should ever go in my room", Said Raven.

Robin shrugged, "We'll respect your privacy, but the rest of the tower is open for the tour.

"You're making a mistake", Raven warned him.

"Then I guess that's a risk we'll have to take." Robin shrugged, "Go call the media up and tell them that they can come over."

Starfire took a peak out the window, "Robin? They are already here…"

So the titans let the media in, and Raven locked herself up in her room, refusing to take a part in the tour. Robin led them around, "What you were standing on was the practice battlefield where we train a lot of the time…"

"So do you time yourselves and everything?" One reporter asked.

"Yep, we turn the practices into sort of a friendly competition", Robin said.

"Whose in the lead?" The reporter asked.

Robin had to think a moment, "I guess Cyborg is."

"Booyah!" Cyborg pumped his fist.

"Dude wait a second" Beastboy cut in, "Didn't Terra beat Cyborg?"

Robin scratched his head, "Yeah but she's… Not actually an active member…"

"So? She still wiped the floor with Cyborg! She deserves some credit!" Beastboy insisted.

"No, we're not going through this again. Cyborg is our final answer." Robin said to the reporters, and then he led them up some stairs. "This is the main room, the kitchen's over there…"

"Why do you call it the main room?" A reporter called out.

"Cause we spend most of our time here" answered Robin, "Watching movies, playing video games, hunting don the bad guys, and just hanging out."

"And flirting" added Beastboy who was kinda peeved at Robin for not giving Terra proper credit.

"Huh?" All the reporter's head turned toward him.

"You should see Robin and Starfire going at it! Flirting, and giggling…."

"So Robin and Starfire ARE an item?" A female news reporter asked.

"They sure act like one!" Said Beastboy. Robin's face turned bright red, Starfire just blinked, not quite sure what was happening.

"Actually Star and I aren't an item" Robin cut in, muttering under his breath, "yet."

"Bummer", muttered the reporters watching the story of the century slip through their fingers.

"Moving on….Downstairs in the basement there's an exercise room, and our trophy room, with souvenirs, we'll take you down there later… If you promise not to touch anything…" Robin eyed the reporters.

"So when do we get to see your rooms?" Asked a Zealous reporter.

"Those are next, but you can't see Raven's."

"Why not?" The reporters demanded to know.

"She's… not feeling up to it, I guess…" Robin lied.

"She's sick?" A reporter asked.

"Sure." Robin said ushering them into the hall. "Here's my room…." Said Robin as the door slid open.

"Who's this guy in all the pictures", a reporter asked.

"Slade" said Robin through clenched teeth.

"Is he your dad?" The reporter asked.

"No! Robin nearly screamed.

"Cause you two look a lot alike", the reporter told him.

"Next room!" Shouted Robin suddenly anxious to get the tour over with.

"Here's Star's room", said Robin hurriedly.

"Why is it so close to yours?" A reporter asked.

"Actually I have no idea, it wasn't that close a minute ago…. Star?" Robin asked.

"No comment", she said wisely.

"Ok then moving on… Here's Beastboy's room… It's kinda a mess I know, but whatever you do, do NOT I repeat Do NOT open the closet…." Robin instructed. "And there's Raven's door…"

"How sick is she?"

Think fast Robin, "Uh…" Not fast enough..

"Actually she isn't sick, she just has a thing against people going into her room", said Beastboy, "Was that so hard?" He asked Robin.

Robin glared at Beastboy, "Here's Cyborg's room…"

"It's kinda empty…"

"Yeah" Cyborg agreed.

"So now we can go downstairs…" Robin said.

"Wait" a reporter stopped them, "What's in that room?"

"That's Terra's room", Beastboy whispered.

"Can we see it?" The same reporter asked.

"Be really careful though", said Beastboy taking over the tour, "See we painted it special for her… It's kinda empty now since she's been gone so long…"

"What's this?" A reporter asked pointing to the silver heart shaped box.

"Don't touch it! I gave that to her a little while before…" Beastboy stopped talking.

"You don't have to answer", the reporter said.

Beastboy nodded.

"And that's the end of our tour", Robin said.

"What about the other rooms?"

"Well, I guess we'll save those for your next visit. Bye!"" Robin practically shoved them out the door.

"Man you ok?" Cyborg asked Beastboy.

"Yeah", answered Beastboy in a small voice. He took a breath then burst out laughing, "Dude did you see the look on Robin's face when they thought Slade was his father? Priceless! I can't believe Raven missed it!"

The Next Morning

Headlines:

Raven- The titans dirty little secret: Raven is so powerful that when they aren't on missions they lock her in her room…

Heartbreak: Beastboy is still crushed years after the Terra ordeal…

Cyborg Champion: Again and again Cyborg proves himself the best titan of all and it started with a simple practice….

Robin and Starfire- the story of engagement: Rumor has it that these young titans will be flying off any day now to tie the knot…

The side of Slade you've never seen: There is an investigation taking place currently to prove that Slade, a well known villain is indeed young Robin's father. Though Robin denies all claims, his walls are covered in pictures of his Daddy dearest…

The titan's looked from one article to another as a state of shock began to creep up on them. Raven snorted a laugh, "Told you so."

A/N: End chapter. What'd you think? Have any ideas for the next chapter? Write me a review! Thanks!


	4. Interviews

Chapter 4 (Interviews)

"Even thought the young Titans have started being more open with the press, the questions are only beginning to form now. There are so many questions without answers: What does Beastboy hide in his closet? Is Raven a witch? Will Robin's obsessive behavior be bad for the team? Where does Starfire come from? How did Cyborg become a Cyborg? All these and more remain without answers. What's in the titan's future? We can only begin to guess… Now back to…"

"If you give a Moose a muffin…" Robin trailed off looking at Beastboy.

"Hey don't look at me!" Beastboy said.

"Is it not you who thought it was wise to give theses mooses some muffins?" Starfire asked.

"Moose feeder", said Raven shaking her head at Beastboy.

"Stop with the moose clichés already! I get it; maybe including the press in our lives wasn't the best idea. So after today we can go back to being mysterious." Beastboy said.

One side of Robin's mask got bigger than the other, "What do you mean: "after today"?"

"Well I…sorta…kinda booked us for one on one interviews…" Beastboy muttered.

"You booked us interviews without telling us?", asked Robin angrily.

"Yes?" Whimpered Beastboy.

"With who did you plan such an interview?" Asked Starfire.

"Ivanta Noe…" Said Beastboy.

"Oh man, I can't believe you booked us with such a cheesy show!" Complained Cyborg.

"She sounded the most sincere, like, you know, she really wanted to know", Beastboy shrugged.

"Of course she wants to know! The name of the whole show is "I Want I Know", the freak even changed her name to sound like the phrase!" Robin raged.

"Robin I do not want to do a one-no-fun interview!" Starfire said.

Robin didn't bother to correct her, "It'll be ok Starfire."

"I do not like cameras, and the nosy people who ask too many questions! What will happen if I answer a question incorrectly? Shall they banish me to Illbania?" Starfire worried.

"I won't let anyone send you anywhere." Robin promised, "In fact I was thinking that we should do our interviews together…"

Starfire's eyes grew large; she flung her arms around Robin, "Oh that would be most wonderful Robin!"

"As long as you don't squeeze my guts out", said Robin, as Starfire squeezed him to a pulp.

"I am sorry", said Starfire releasing him.

""Er… It's fine Star", said Robin rubbing his ribs.

"I'm not going to do a stupid interview", said Raven firmly.

"You saw what happened the last time you didn't participate", Beastboy told her.

"It was better than having those…Vultures tear apart my room", Raven said with a sniff.

"So Beastboy when are these interviews happening, exactly?" Cyborg asked.

"In about thirty minutes" Beastboy answered.

The team glared at him. "Ok team, take 15 minutes to get ready, then we meet back here, agreed?"

"Agreed", Said Starfire, then she zoomed off to her room.

"Yep", said Beastboy, then he disappeared with 2 flicks of a tail.

"Booyah", said Cyborg, then he retreated to his room.

"I'm not doing a stupid interview", Raven repeated as she crossed her arms.

Robin rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------15.5 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------

"I am here", Starfire said.

"You're late", said Raven.

"By .5", added Cyborg.

"I am sorry I could not decided what to wear and-"

"They're just teasing you Star, it's fine", Robin said.

"Oh" said Starfire falling silent.

"Well team? Move out!" Ordered Robin. Raven grabbed Beastboy's arm with one hand and Cyborg's with the other, all three of them disappeared. Starfire took Robin hand and both soon found themselves at the "I Want to Know" studio.

Beastboy was first to comment, with a dorky grin, "So, what took you two so long?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Starfire cocked her head, "I cannot vanish into skinny air like Raven can, we had to fly."

"Riiiiight", said Beastboy much to Robin's annoyance. Robin nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"On with the interviews", said Robin.

"Robin, Starfire! You're on in ten! Get into costuming pronto!" Ordered a Tech.

"Robin gave him a weird look, "We're already in our costumes…"

"Go to hair and make-up then!" The Tech rolled her eyes.

"Our hair is done, and I think we'll pass on the make up…" said Robin.

"Geez… Superheroes…more annoying than actors", mumbled the tech, "Get on the set then!"

"Ok ok, we're going" Robin assured him.

"Robin? Why was that woman so grumpy?" Starfire asked.

"Shh", Robin whispered, "She might hear you. Don't mind her, let's go." Robin slipped his hand into hers and pulled her onto the set. "Here, sit next to me on this couch."

Starfire nodded, and took a seat next to him, "I am feeling the butterflies in my stomach."

Robin took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Don't be nervous Star; everything will be fine."

"AH YOUNG LOVE! WONDERFUL!" A voice shouted. Robin and Starfire both jumped a little, and looked up to see Ivanta, she was a towering figure, and not exactly picturesque.

"Umm", Robin found himself quite speechless, "Hello?"

"HELLO TO YOU ROBIN AND STARFIRE! IT IS A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU HERE!" Shouted Ivanta.

"Umm… I do not wish to be rude, but for what reason are you yelling?" Starfire asked.

Ivanta blasted back at her, "I'M NOT YELLING! I'M PROJECTING!"

"Alright then…" Robin muttered under his breath. Obviously this woman was out of her mind.

Apparently in more ways than one because Robin noticed the air conditioning was on full blast… Starfire shivered. Robin, being a gentleman, offered Star his cape, which she gratefully accepted, after making sure that he would be ok.

Without warning Ivanta started shouting again, this time at the camera, as the lights dimmed, "HELLO TO ALL! I AM IVANTA NOE, AND THIS IS MY SHOW! WHERE WE WANT TO KNOW! TODAY WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT GUESTS: THE TEEN TITANS! WE START INTERVEIWS WITH ROBIN AND HIS GIRLFRIEND STARFIRE!"

Robin cut in, "Actually she isn't my girlfriend…" Under his breath he added, "Yet…"

"BUT ROBIN… EES IT NOT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN STARFIRE YOUR CAPE?"

Robin looked at Ivanta like she was crazy (which incidentally, she was), "Yeah…So?"

"EES VERY BOYFRIENDY THING TO DO, YES?" IVANTA PROMPTED, "WHEN YOU ASK STARBURST TO BE GIRLFRIEND OF YOURSELF?"

"Starfire", corrected Robin.

"AVOIDING DER QUESTION?"

"For now", said Robin.

"STARFIRE", shouted Ivanta.

"Eek!" Starfire managed to say; she gave Robin's hand a tight squeeze.

"YOU LIKE ROBIN, YES?"

"Yes, I-"

"ROBIN YOU LIKE STARFIRE, YES?"

Robin nodded, "I do."

"DEN I PRONOUNCE YOU BOYFRIEND, GIRLFREIND, EES A VIN-VIN, EVERYBODY HAPPY!"

"Wait", said Robin, who had hoped to ask Star in a much more romantic manner, " it doesn't work like that you can't just…"

"SHH, IT COMMERCIAL NOW, GET OFF STAGE, MAKE OUT IN CLOSET LIKE NORMAL TEENS!" Shouted Ivanta, shaking her head.

Starfire's eyes got really big, "Robin what is the "making out"?"

Robin blushed tomato red, "I'll explain it later", he said hoping she'd forget. Still hand in hand they walked off the set, and disappeared backstage.

"NOW BRING ME RAVEN AND BOY BEAST!" ordered Ivanta.

"Oh no. I am NOT doing an interview. Especially not one with Beastboy." Objected Raven.

"Hey", objected Beastboy.

"DEN VHY YOU HERE?" Shouted Ivanta.

Raven opened her mouth, then shut it, and then opened it again, "Actually I don't know. I guess I just kind of go where the team goes…"

"WELL TEAM EES ON STAGE NOW!"

"But-"

"WE BACK FROM COMMERCIAL WITH BEASTIEBOY AND RAVEN! WORLD WANT TO KNOW RAVEN MORE, EES VERY MYSTERIOUS… TELL US ABOUT MALCHIOR."

Raven shut her mouth tightly, and refused to look at the camera.

"YOU USE DARK MAGIC YES? SUMMON DRAGON, WHO REEK TERROR? WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS? EES NOT SMART THING TO DO."

Beastboy may have been mistaken but he thought that Raven had tears in her eyes; she was still refusing to answer. Next thing Beastboy knew, he was answering for her, "Look she doesn't want to talk about it! Leave her alone!"

"OOOOO, YOU LIKE RAVEN?"

Beastboy blushed, "We're friends."

"SO YOU SAY… WHAT ABOUT TERRA BEASTER BOY? YOU LIKE TERRA TOO YES?"

Beastboy looked at his feet, "We were close."

"TERRA VERY BAD GIRL YES? SHE DUMP YOU LIKE RAG? SHE GO COCK-CU AND TRY TO KEEL YOU…"

Beastboy's lip quivered, "No. Terra was a hero. She was just…"

"It's none of your business", interrupted Raven. Beastboy looked up surprised that Raven would step in.

"MAYBEE EES NOT. COMMERCIAL! BRING BACK ROBIN, WE TALK ABOUT SLADE…." Raven and Beastboy practically got yanked off the set, while Robin got yanked back on. "ROBIN, WHO'S YOUR DADDY?"

Robin didn't answer he wasn't sure what she was talking about so he pretended like he hadn't heard. "SLADE NOT SEEM LIKE TYPE TO SING LA-LA-BYES…"

The "Slade" vein in Robin's forehead began to throb, and his jaw jutted out, "Slade is NOT my father."

"BATMAN EES FATHER?"

"Mentor, would be more the word."

"ROBIN IS VERY MUCH LIKE SLADE THOUGH."

"No. We are very different-"

"SLADE EES BROTHER TO ROBIN? FIGHTING EES-SIBLING RIVILARY?"

"You're joking right? Slade is like 80!"

"HA HA! EIGHTY YEAR OLD MAN KICK TITANS BUTT!"

"What? Who are you kidding? We've beaten Slade plenty of times…"

"YES ROBIN, KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT… AND THAT ESS SHOW! BYE-BYE!"

"Hey wait a second!" Yelled Robin.

"TOO LATE", Ivanta told him.

"You forgot Cyborg!" Said Robin, one side on the mask getting larger than the other.

"Man, and I was all ready for my close-up and everything…" Mumbled Cyborg.

"HE EES ONLY TITAN MECHANIC."

"What are you talking about? He a fully operational team member!" Shouted Robin.

"OOPS MY BAD. MAYBEE NEXT TIME! BYE BYE!" Ivanta shouted as the titans got shoved out of the studio.

"Ha like there will be a "next time" after that experience." Muttered Robin, "It's probably for the best that you didn't get interviewed, Cyborg. By the time she got through with you, you'd originally have been a monkey turned robot, with programming made specifically so you could take over the world." Cyborg nodded.

"So…uh…Raven", Beastboy managed to say, "Thanks for… you know…"

"Don't mention it", said Raven with barely a hint of a smile.

"So Robin, it is true that we are The boyfriend/girlfriend now? Are we really doing "the going out"?" Starfire asked.

Robin blushed and gave a shy un-like-Robin-ish shrug, "If you want to…"

"Oh yes! I want to very much, and I am most grateful that this interview has come about! Thank you friend Beastboy for arranging it!" Starfire said excited, then she gave Robin a big hug.

"Umm… As long as it worked out this time… You think I could, I don't know plan some more?" Asked Beastboy.

"No!" Shouted all the titans, with the exception of Starfire.

"Geez, I was just asking…" Muttered Beastboy.

"It's a nice, new concept for you. Keep it up", Raven advised.

"What if I was to… I don't know… Ask you on a date? I mean… Since Star and Robin got together I thought maybe-" Beastboy began to blab.

"I thought maybe… That I'd have to think about it for a while." Raven said, total deadpan.

"But you are thinking about it?" Asked Beastboy.

"As long as you don't sign us up for any more interviews… Consider my answer a definite maybe." Raven squinted at him.

Beastboy nodded, "I think I can handle that."

To be continued

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for so long… My stories like disappeared on my computer on fan fiction, and so I couldn't update…. Longer than most chapters, were you glad? Did you like what you read? Did you want to keel-I mean-kill Ivanta Noe? Let me know in a review! Thanku!


End file.
